The Outreach Core will implement a project that uses Geographic Information Systems spatial analysis of Superfund and TRI sites as well as chemical toxic equivalency data such as amount, persistence, and toxicity to categorize exposure hotspots in hour countries across North Carolina. The Outreach Core will overlay U.S. Census block group demographic data and birth certificate records on the Superfund and TRI data to identify potentially vulnerable populations. In particular, the inclusion of U.S. Census demographic factors will determine whether any particular group (i.e., socioeconomic, racial) is disproportionately represented in the exposure hotspots. Upon completion of the analysis, the Outreach Core will make the mappings available to state and county health departments as well as community based organizations along with summaries of relevant toxicological evidence. The combination of exposure data and explanation of the current evidence regarding the chemicals in question will allow public health professionals to better serve their clients while simultaneously empowering communities to self- advocate. The Superfund Outreach Core will focus on Beafort, Gaston, Moore, and Washington Counties in North Carolina. The county selections were based on a variety of characteristics including the presence of both Superfund and TRI sites, as well as the current or former presence of industries relating to chemical use, manufacture, or storage. Though an ongoing research project on low-level childhood lead exposure, members of the Outreach Core have established strong connections and working relationships with the State Health Director, as well as the Environmental Health Division within the state government. Additionally, Outreach Core staff have briefed the North Carolina Secretary of Health and the North Carolina General Assembly on children's special vulnerabilities to environmental toxicants. Through involvement with these groups, the Outreach Core has also established ties with many county health departments, health care providers, and community organizations.